


evil in your heart

by requiemzoe



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 2017 is the year of killing these off, ADHD, Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Hypersexuality, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Yikes, but i wanna fuck with yalls feelings so, the last texting au ill ever write, trigger warnings !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemzoe/pseuds/requiemzoe
Summary: super sexy cubana would like to chat !





	

**Author's Note:**

> woo boi. this should hurt

super sexy cubana would like to chat!

super sexy cubana: hey baby wanna date

lauren: who exactly are you again

super sexy cubana: im camila

super sexy cubana: but u cn call me

super sexy cubana: the girl of your dreams !!!

read at 8:59 pm

super sexy cubana: ok wow leave me on read

ready at 9:03 pm

super sexy cubana: this s rlly mean lo ur the worst gf ever

lauren: we aren't ,,, dating

super sexy cubana: not yet anyway

lauren: whats your name?

super sexy cubana: why?

super sexy cubana: so u cn remember wht 2 scream later on 2nite?

lauren: god 

lauren: keep pulling shit ill really block your ass 

lauren: i wont hesitate betch

super sexy cubana: ok ok damn

super sexy cubana: im camila

super sexy cubana: is u in ur pfp?

lauren: yeah

lauren: if we're being fair here you should probably send me a picture of you

super sexy cubana: tht wld mean i have 2 search thru my camera roll :///

lauren: just take one right now?

super sexy cubana: oh fuck no

super sexy cubana: ok this one is frm when i went swimming w dinah nd its kinda lame dnt laugh @ me

lauren: i would never

super sexy cubana: 

lauren: NUT

lauren: wait fuck

lauren: fucking shit

lauren: i was trying to be all cool with this conversation fuck

super sexy cubana: #exposed

lauren: shut up

lauren: anyways

lauren: youre a cutie

super sexy cubana: aww

super sexy cubana: r u a smitten kitten yet

lauren: you ruined it

super sexy cubana: :^((((

lauren: why does that emoticon have a nose canola

super sexy cubana: :^(((((((

lauren: stoppp

lauren: be happy again

super sexy cubana: send me a selfie nd ill b :^))) agn

lauren: is this your way of gradually getting me to send nudes

super sexy cubana: yes

super sexy cubana: not really tho tht wld b rlly rude of me 

lauren: but i would have to take one

super sexy cubana: and ?

lauren: i'm really ugly

super sexy cubana: cash me ouwsah w tht shit oh my god

lauren: ok fine

lauren:

super sexy cubana: u look s soft :^))))

lauren: ew no

lauren: my hair is a mess my eyebrows are too bushy and my lips are drier than the sahara desert

super sexy cubana: i wld kiss em anyway

lauren: ok well now that im blushing im gonna go to sleep

super sexy cubana: ok

super sexy cubana: goodnight lo i love you

lauren is typing...

lauren is typing...

lauren: goodnight

///

super sexy cubana: hi baby how was ur day !!!!

lauren: hello canola

lauren: it was ok

lauren: ms hernandez be a bitch

super sexy cubana: yea u looked pissed when u came out f her class

lauren: um

lauren is typing...

lauren: why were you looking at me when i came out of the class

super sexy cubana: dont flatter urself

super sexy cubana: u hve her 4 fifth nd i have her 4 seventh so we kinda crossed paths bt i didnt wanna say hi

lauren: why not?

lauren: woulda hugged ya

super sexy cubana: idk

super sexy cubana: ur a lil intimidating

super sexy cubana: nd u went str8 2 the bathroom

lauren is typing...

lauren: lmao

lauren: its whatever 

super sexy cubana: u go in there after lunch everyday tho

super sexy cubana: is there sum1 ur meeting in there lo

lauren: yup

super sexy cubana is typing...

super sexy cubana is typing...

super sexy cubana is typing...

super sexy cubana: oh

///

dinah: HEY 

lauren: hi !

dinah: ARE YOU AND MILA DATING ???

lauren: lol no?

dinah: you will be soon. she's in love with you.

lauren: we just started talking a week ago

dinah: HAVE YALL FUCKED YET

lauren: ok im just gonna block you now

///

mila: sorry abt dinah she gets like tht

lauren: are you two friends?

mila: mhm

mila: we met las year

mila: shes hypersexual so she kinda flirts w everyone 

mila: like those dogs that hump everyone's legs in human form

lauren: i dont want her flirting with you camila

mila: ok woa woa woa

mila: her mind isnt just gonna unfuck itself

mila: shes my best friend i can put up w a lil flirting lo

mila: and u nd me arent even dating yet

lauren: thatll change

mila: um im supposed 2 b the smooth one here :^///

lauren: things change babe

mila: bABE

read at 11:50 pm

///

mila: why do you puke?

lauren: what?

mila: i came in the bathroom today after 5th period lauren

mila: you were making urself puke

mila: why why why 

mila: ur so so perfect

mila: ur already skinny

lauren: ha

lauren: its not about being skinny 

lauren: its about feeling clean

mila: i love you

lauren is typing...

lauren is typing...

lauren is typing...

lauren: :)

///

mila: lo whats up w ur name

papi jauregui: what ?

papi jauregui: oH

mila: LMAO WHY LO

lauren: MANI MADE ME DKFJGGB

mila: u kno wht

lauren: what?

mila: we've been talking for so long that ur starting to type like me

lauren: not tru

mila: u mispelled true u see wht i mean

lauren: ok buddy

mila: what have you eaten today?

lauren: an apple

mila: are you going to eat anything more?

lauren: maybe

mila: ok

///

lauren: can you drive ???????

mila: yes

lauren: you have a car?

mila: yes why ?

lauren: come over

lauren: now

lauren: now now now

lauren: need you to hold me

mila: baby what's wrong?

lauren: chris

lauren: he got in a car accident

lauren: they said he died on impact

lauren: everyone else is at the hospital

lauren: i couldnt go

lauren: too much

lauren: i should have gone

lauren: i miss him

lauren: hes gonna bring me wendys on his way home

lauren: was going to

lauren: fuck

lauren: fuckf gkufkc fuck fuck cmamila where are you

camila: front door unlocked?

lauren: yes

///

camila: hey baby

lauren: yeah ??

camila: i wanna make out 

camila: we should do that

lauren: are you home ?

camila: mhm

camila: alone

camila: wearing nothing but panties that say bite me and an oversized shirt

camila: ,,, is tht u knocking lo its been 2 seconds

///

camila: dinah and mani should date

lauren: fuck yes

lauren: thats what i was thinking

camila: they wld b sooo cute

camila: they have matching kik names already

lauren: wait are u serious

lauren: oh my god

lauren: 'ill try' and 'try for me' 

camila: gAYYYYYYYYY

lauren: wait

lauren: are they already dating

camila: i dnt think so

lauren: LOOK AT MANI'S PFP

camila: aRE THEY MAKIN G THE FUCK OUT 

camila: IM LEAVING

MANI AND DINAH GAY AS FUCKKK: CHANGE UR NAME

DINAH AND MANI GAY AS FUCKKK: I GOT U 

MANI AND DINAH GAY AS FUCKKK: so i guess the question now is when are we gonna start dating lo :^)))

DINAH AND MANI GAY AS FUCKKK is typing... 

DINAH AND MANI GAY AS FUCKKK: soon

///

lo is my daddy: hey

lauren: oh my god

lauren: you did not ,,,

lo is my daddy: oh but i did

lauren: ur a dork

lauren: can you please come over?

lo is my daddy: of course

lauren: please hurry

lo is my daddy: whts goin on babygirl ??

lauren: panic attack

lauren: bad

lauren: bad one

lauren: cant braethe hrury hurry hurry

///

lauren: hey babydoll

camila: hlo

lauren: were u ok today ?

camila: yea

lauren: you were really quiet during lunch

camila: m fine

lauren: you didnt follow me to the bathroom

camila: sorry

lauren: can i come over?

camila: please 

camila: baby hurry

camila: im not me

camila: im dissocsicating 

camila: however you spell it

camila: lo baby hurry please please please 

camila: need u t ground me

lauren: is anyone home?

camila: only my mom and shes asleep

lauren: key under the mat? 

camila: mhm

///

camila: ur rlly good at kissing

lauren: ditto

lauren: when my mom asks why i have dirt on my neck >>>

camila: lmaooo

camila: concealer baby

lauren: mhm

camila: can u ft??

lauren: yeah

camila: call me

camila: wanna fall asleep 2 ur voice

///

camila: never fucking talk to me again.

lauren: im sorry

lauren: camila baby 

camila: im not your fucking baby lauren jauregui

lauren: it wasnt even me

camila: then why are you saying sorry?

camila: you know damn well that youre the only person who knows about my did and anxiety and all my other shit

camila: who the fuck else

camila: would sharpie "zoloft loving dyke" on my locker

camila: you'll say anything at this point wont you lauren

lauren: yes

lauren: it wasnt fucking me

lauren: cant you trust me

lauren: i fucking held you for how long camila

lauren: you were the first person i told about chris

camila: just fuck off

camila: just fuck out of my life.

///

lauren: hey baby

lauren: i miss you

///

lauren: where were u today?

///

lauren: no one follows me to the bathroom anymore

lauren: theres no one to stop me

lauren: i just puke and puke and puke

///

lauren: the silent treatment is getting old

///

lauren: ok miss i turn my phone off just to worry my amazing gf lets play like that. whatever.

///

lauren: fuck fuck fuck your mom just told me

lauren: she said the doctors said it took you at least 10 minutes to bleed out

lauren: what were you thinking

lauren: were you thinking of me

lauren: im going to your house

lauren: im wearing your hoodie and your beanie

lauren: they dont smell like you anymore

///

lauren: fuck you camila cabello

///

lauren: im in your room

lauren: is that weird

lauren: your sheets smell just like you

lauren: if i close my eyes its kinda like youre holding me like you did for so long

lauren: camila come home already

lauren: i have to pee but im not using your bathroom

lauren: i dont even think i can go in there

lauren: camila where are you right now ???

///

lauren: i got my prom dress today

lauren: im not going tho

lauren: going without you would be so wrong

///

lauren: at wendy's 

lauren: i got a number 5

lauren: ur favorite

lauren: u wanna join me??

///

lauren: I DIDNT STAB HIM

lauren: I SWEAR I SWEAR I SWEAR

lauren: THE PENCIL WAS IN MY HAND BUT IT WASNT ME MILA

lauren: HE SAID

lauren: HE CALLED OYUH A DYKE AND A FUCKING BASKJETCASE 

///

lauren: i got suspended lol

lauren: i wasnt listening but they said something about sending me away

lauren: wonder where im going

lauren: hopefully somewhere with you

///

lauren: im on a bus

lauren: bus bus bus 

lauren: i kinda took all ur clothes from ur room

lauren: like everything im wearing rn is urs except for underwear bc that would be weird loool

lauren: theyre taking my phone

lauren: no no no

lauren: camila dont let htjekm takne nmy hphne

lauren: mila mila mila

lauren: babyigrl

lauren: please p

lauren: save me save me asavem em

lauren: theres fiv eminutes eft until we get thejrm

lauren: is 3 mintues enogu to jump out htej window

lauren: thety hav e BARS NOnononNON

///

lauren: the door to the roof is open

///

dinah: can i tell you something?

mani: anything babydoll

mani: you know that

dinah: lauren texted me the night she got her phone back and jumped off the roof

mani: fuck off

dinah: im serious

mani: saying?

dinah: she just told me she loved me and that she was gonna go see mila

dinah: i asked what she was talking about and i loved her too

dinah: and she just 

dinah: ":^)"

dinah: and then it was that oops the message cant be delievered bs 

mani: oh wow

///

oops, looks like camila's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect again.

///

oops, looks like lauren's phone has been off/disconnected for a while. we'll deliver your message when they connect again.

///

"we're gonna be really cute angels."

"mhmm. maybe then my lips wont be so chapped. think they have chapstick in heaven?"

"i dunno. think they have wifi?"

 

 


End file.
